White Walls
by Broad Minds More Soul
Summary: Sequel to "Numb". Rachel is recovering in the hospital and discovers things about the Glee Club, Finn, Sam Evans, and herself. Read Numb first to get the idea. More genres listed inside. Read "Numb" first or you won't get it.
1. Heal

_**Here is the sequel to "Numb". To explain some random things:**_

_**I made Brittany mean because Santana was being mean. Brittany was not thinking for herself. It was more of a following-your-best-friend's-opinions, not true hatred. ( I will explain in greater detail later in the story)**_

_**I wanted to have her trip, as stated previously, because I liked having it be practically faultless. Don't worry, epic guilt coming up in this story. And I was afraid I would be meanly criticized for being to OOC if I made her jump since the TV show's Rachel would not. That happened to me in "True Rachel Berry" and I didn't want it for "Numb". **_

_**Thank you for telling me your opinions/critiques for "Numb". If you make your criticisms more like advice I will gladly appreciate and, maybe, use it. **_

_**Main feelings of this story:**_

_**Guilt.**_

_**Remorse.**_

_**Drama.**_

_**Hurt/Comfort **_

_**Friendship.**_

_****!**Romance**!****_

_**Sorry for the long Author's Note!**_

**)(*&^%$#!**

_Heal: (definition) cause to become sound or healthy again_

The Gleeks all sit out in the Hospital's waiting room. The waiting has them all tense and nervous. They want to visit Rachel, to check on her and/or greatly apologize. Even Kurt came, since Dalton was in-between Lima and Cleveland and was all willing to make sure his Diva was okay.

Unfortunately, Rachel is hooked up to a hospital bed with an IV drip, with doctors watching her heartbeat. When her heartbeat is back to normal, they can visit her. They've been there for one and a half hours, and she's still not normal. And it's two in morning and the Gleeks are tired.

Doctor Kit Anders, the doctor Rachel has been assigned, walks over to the group.

"Are Ms. Berry's parents here?" She asks the group. They all shake their heads.

"We called, but they must be on a business trip." Mr. Schue explains. Doctor Anders nods, marking that down in a notepad she's carrying.

"Well Ms. Berry is all set. Her heartbeat is normal and her cut is scabbing nicely." Some of the Clubbers went: "EWW" but she ignored them.

"So you can visit her. Please keep calm, she's still recovering, and has a bit of shock. So please, remain calm, speak slowly, and make little movements." They nod.

They walk into Rachel's room, and gather around her.

**)(*&^%$#!**

She is asleep when they walk in. . She looks so frail and fragile in the hospital. Her hair and skin look darker with the white walls, and she stands out epically.

Her eyes flutter, sensing she has guests and screams the loudest scream she can muster, and it hurts her throat like hell.

"GET AWAY! I DON'T WANT YOU HERE! LEAVE ME ALONE!" She presses the call button on the white wall repeatedly. "NURSE! NURSE!" Rachel screams, freaking out by the fact her tormentors are going to make her life even worse. She has already almost died, she doesn't need them around her. Her throat is burning as if sulfuric acid was poured down it.

Rachel's nurse, a woman named Rebecca ran in with Doctor Anders. Rebecca was a young nurse, used to her patients in comatose. She did not like her patients talking/screaming. "Rachel! Rachel, what is it?" Rebecca asks.

"GET THEM AWAY FROM ME!" Rachel screams, but hoarser. Doctor Anders gasps.

"Rachel, calm down. You'll have to go to ICU if your heartbeat gets erratic like it was before." Afraid of surgery, Rachel immediately calmed.

With gritted teeth, Rachel says, "I want them nowhere near me. Get them out."

"Rachel. We just wanna…" Mercedes tries to explain when Rachel interrupts.

"Now." Rachel says with a lethal calmness in her voice and a steel-like glare. Shocked Rachel is not her normal spunky self, the glee club leaves without a word.

**)(*&^%$#!**

The next day, the club is still there, but uncomfortably asleep in the waiting room chairs. Early in the morning, at around 7, Sam walks into Rachel's hospital room.

She's awake, watching the news, when she notices he's there. Her gaze almost softens, but at the same time brightens. Like she thinks it's a tormentor, then realizes it's a friend, and not just any friend, _him_.

She turns off the TV. "Hi Samuel." She says, her voice hoarse from all of the water she inhaled. She leans up with much effort, straightening her back so she is not laying down but sitting up.

"Hey. You look better." She did, she wasn't as pale or as wrinkly and her cut was scabbing nicely, even though that sounded disgusting it was true.

"Yeah. I'll be discharged in a couple of weeks. They're keeping me for a long period of time to watch my heartbeat since it's not completely stable."

Sam felt a pang of guilt hit his heart like a frying pan in the face.

She continues. "Thank you for saying my life. If you didn't know CPR I would have died." She says. He shakes the thought out of his head. And he didn't really know how to reply to someone who's thanking them for saving their life, so he just does the polite thing.

"My pleasure. Besides, I could never let a person die when I knew I could help." Rachel looks at him standing in the doorway with confusion.

"What are you doing standing? You can sit down at the foot of the bed. I'm small I don't take up much space." If Rachel could laugh without hurting her throat, she would of. So she just smiles instead. Sam chuckles, he likes this nice, modest Rachel. He guesses traumatic experiences do that to a person.

"That sounds fine." He sits at the foot of the bed. She's right, she doesn't take up much of the medium-sized hospital bed.

"Sam, why did you wonder if I would like to go skinny-dipping when it was proposed?" He gulps, then thinks of the perfect answer.

"I know you're a bit of an outcast, Rach." For some reason, she liked the way he called her Rach. "Even in the Glee Club where Schue preaches about us being a family." She nods, surprised someone is being nice to her/agreeing with her. "I thought you'd just like to be included."

"Well, the idea was, and still is, appreciated." She assures, smiling again. "Ugh the hospital has me so drugged." She groans and leans back on her bed with great pain.

"Why?"

"My muscles are very weak. So I'll need to due physical therapy for a month. But, until I'm discharged, my muscles are weak and feeling unused so I need to be drugged."

"Want me to leave?" Sam asks, getting up. Rachel practically jumps out of the bed.

"Don't leave me, please." She begs, whimpering. "They're out there and they'll hurt me." She whispers, afraid.

Taking immense pity on the diva, Sam sits to where he was sitting previously.

"If you want to sleep, I can scoot over." Rachel offers as the pain killers sink in. She scoots over, revealing three-fourths of the hospital bed.

"You sure?" He asks as he walks around to the side.

"Positive." She murmurs and falls asleep.

_**TA-DA! **_

_**What'd you guys think? I hope you like Samchel. It's a little different for me since I am a primarily Finchel fan, but I hope this works well. Don't worry, Finn doesn't back down easy! **_

_**And, in case you were wondering, in the last chapter of "Numb" I mentioned I almost drowned. In case any of you were curious, I decided to explain below.**_

_**Well, when I was around four, my family took me to Palm Springs for Thanksgiving with my younger sister who was only two at the time. When we went swimming in the hotel's pool (and mind you we were great swimmers and in the shallow end), my dad jokingly told his work buddies:**_

"_**I'm gonna take my wallet out, my phone, my leather belt, and my shoes. IF ANYTHING HAPPENS." He does what he said he would do and returns to his business meeting. **_

_**My sister wanted me to give her a piggy back ride and she jumped on my back. She started slowly pushing me in the water so she could get higher.**_

_**My dad saw a look of fear in my eyes as I went into the water again. He dove in and saved my life.**_

_**I just needed some pats on the back for coughing the water out. I'm fine now, but I wanted a story about drowning. **_

_**Until next posting**_

_**Jersey**_


	2. DreamNightmare

_**Thank you for all the kind reviews! They mean so much! Sorry about the title, I had to change it, it wasn't what I wanted.**_

_Dream: (definition) a series of thoughts, images, and sensations occurring in a person's mind during sleep._

_BUT_

_Nightmare: (definition) a frightening or unpleasant dream._

(In the recurring dreams/nightmares of Rachel Berry)

_At the same night she drowned, Rachel is being tormented by Quinn and Santana._

"_Wow, Rachel. You're the definition of pathetic." Quinn hisses. And pushes her farther down the pier. _

"_You are such a little virgin. And always will be. In order for someone to sleep with you, they'd have to over your overbearing personality. And NO ONE will be able to do that." Santana insults, scoffing at the end. Santana gives her a firm shove and Rachel stumbles back._

_Rachel is cowering at the edge. She punches Quinn in the face, in order to show them she is not broken down by them. Quinn and Santana share a look. A MURDEROUS look._

"_You're gonna pay for that biyatch." They both hiss and give her a final shove, spiraling her into the water. _

_Rachel is broken._

**)(*&^%$#!**

Rachel screams and jolts away. Sam, alert, holds her until she stops thrashing.

"Sam! They're gonna get me!" She frets, panicking

"Who?" He asks when she calms down. She shudders and leans into him.

"Them. Quinn and Santana." Rachel sobs into Sam's shoulder. He keeps holding her, almost refusing to let her go until she is okay.

"I promise I won't let them hurt you." He promises. And with the sureness of his voice, she had no choice but to believe him.

**)(*&^%$#!**

At noon, it was time to eat. Rachel, who was sick of the hospital food the patients were given, (even though she had only had dinner the previous night and breakfast that morning) made Sam push her in a wheelchair to the cafeteria.

"You are so picky." Sam jokes with her. Rachel nods.

"I know. But they gave me beans, and those are disgusting!" She wrinkles her nose and Sam laughs.

As they walk in, they see Puck eating alone. Sam turns to Rachel nervously.

"It's okay. He wasn't too bad." She says, assuring him. He wheels Rachel to the table, removing a chair so she could pull in the space.

"Berry? I thought you wigged out on us." Rachel frowns. Sam elbows Puck in the side and Puck quickly recovers.

"Sorry Berry. I'm just tired and worried and immature on handling my feelings." He plays the sensitive card.

She rolls her eyes. "I forgive you. Just keep me away from Quinn and Santana." Rachel shudders and orders a salad while Sam orders a ham sandwich

"How are your muscles?" Sam asks. Puck gives Sam a questioning look and decides to see Rachel's response.

"They feel better. Still very weak. The lack of use for long period of time damaged them pretty badly. And do to the fact they nearly shut down when I was nearly dead, they need some time to operate again." Puck's eyes widened, and he felt extremely bad for letting Quinn and Santana do that to her.

"Sorry Berry." He gives her shoulder a little shove. Rachel cringes, unnoticeable to Puck and Sam, but she is still a little tense around the other Gleeks.

"It's fine. What doesn't kill you only makes you stronger, right?" She asks.

They nod, just to make her feel better.

**)(*&^%$#!**

Sam wheels Rachel back to her room. "How was your salad?" He asks.

"Better than beans." She wrinkles her nose again and he laughs.

"I'm going to sleep again. Tell the doctor I'm back." Rachel murmurs and Sam obliges.

When Dr. Anders walks into the room, she asks the most peculiar question. "Are you two dating?" Sam chuckles.

"No we're just friends." She nods, flashing him a smirk.

Doctor Anders continues. "Okay, so is she doing better? Her muscles functioning?"

"Not as bad as before, Doctor. She seems to be better, but she still says she's in pain."

"Yes, it is sad." The doctor sighs, sounding like something out of a soap opera. "Well, I'll check up on her when she wakes up.

Sam nods and stares at Rachel. She looks so innocent and injured.

_Wait._ He tells himself. _This is Finn's girl. Oh yeah! He broke up with her. And he stole his girlfriend. EX GIRLFRIEND._ He reminds himself. _I'm sure he won't mind_. Sam thinks with a smirk.

**)(*&^%$#!**

_(In the nightmares of Rachel Berry)_

_Rachel stands at the pier. She hears two pairs of dainty footsteps approach her. _

"_Get her!" Rachel hears Santana cry out. Quinn grabs Rachel's mouth, preventing her from screaming. She pulls out a roll of duct tape and tapes Rachel's mouth shut. Rachel thrashes but is punched in the face. _

"_Stop it midget!" Santana hisses. Grabbing the duct tape, Quinn tapes Rachel's hands behind her back. _

_Rachel kicks Santana using her heels. Santana, furious, takes a piece of duct tape, spreads it across Rachel's leg, and rips it off. Rachel screams a muffled scream in pain._

"_Later, Bitch." With a final shove they push Rachel into the dark waters._

**)(*&^%$#!**

Rachel screams as she awakes. She looks over to find Sam but he isn't around. She screams again. Both Sam and Puck run in.

"What?" Sam asks, sitting besides the cowering star.

"They're still there. In my dreams. They still hurt me!" Rachel sobs, leaning into Sam's shirt. Puck watches awkwardly in the doorway, then leaves.

"Quinn and Santana?" Sam checks. Rachel nods, sniffling. "They won't hurt you."

"Don't leave me!" Rachel sobs. "When you're not there I get hurt!" She sobs, grabbing a part of his shirt and twisting it in his hands."

"I promise."

"Then why'd you leave me?" She asks, looking up.

"Mercedes wanted to convince me to convince you into talking to her." Rachel cringes, remembering the phone call.

Rachel was a mature young woman. She takes in a deep breath and exhales it slowly.

"Send her in."

_**CLIFFHANGER!**_

_**What's in store next chapter? Well:**_

_**Mercedes' apology.**_

_**Mike's apology. **_

_**Artie's apology.**_

_**Mr. Schue talks to Rachel.**_

_**Ms. Holiday talks to Rachel.**_

_**Something happens between Santana, Sam, Quinn, and Finn. ANGST ALERT 3**_

_**Later! **_

_**Jersey**_


	3. Assume

_**Thank you for all of the kind reviews! They make me smile! I'm sorry about all the mistakes, I'm working on it. **_

_**I hope you like the flashbacks having Rachel pushed. Kind of the best of both worlds huh? **_

_**PICKING UP WHERE THE STORY WAS LEFT OFF!**_

_**DISCLAIMER!: I don't own Glee. If I did, I'd make Sam and Rachel fall in love, and Finn try to get her back. Nor do I own any of the songs I used. **_

_**P.S. Don't you think it's weird that every time Finn pushes Rachel away, she moves on and then he claims her as his property. Like: "IF I CAN'T DATE YOU, NOBODY CAN!" How misogynistic. **_

**)(*&^%$#!**

_Assume: suppose to be the case, without proof_

"Send her in." Rachel takes deep breaths to prepare herself. When Sam leaves and returns with Mercedes shortly.

"I'll leave you two alone." Sam says politely, turning to leave.

"NO!" Rachel cries out, reaching for him. "Don't leave me!" Rachel cries out. Mercedes shares a look with Sam.

"I'll be right outside Rach. And besides, it's only you and Mercedes in here." Rachel gulps and turns to Mercedes when Sam closes the door.

"Hey Rachel. You feeling better?" Mercedes asks, using that sweet voice. Mercedes smiles, getting Rachel to forgive her will be easy. It will be a nice reconciliation and they'll forget all about it. They may have had a rough beginning, due to Rachel, but the recent stuff has been nice. _Except for the drowning_.

"I'm still in pain. But the pain in my throat's gone and my muscles are functioning again. They say I might not even have to go to physical therapy." Mercedes feels pity for the person she hurt.

"So Rachel…"

"Why did you throw a party and not invite me?" Rachel demands, interrupting. Mercedes stammers.

"I honestly thought you wouldn't like to come…" Mercedes trails off.

"Why didn't you ask? Oh wait, because you assume I'm some temperamental diva who doesn't deserve to have friends due to her radiating self-confidence!" Rachel shouts at Mercedes, not letting her off the hook easily.

"But Rachel…" Mercedes tries to begin when Rachel booms again.

"It really hurts when people make assumptions about me, Mercedes! I get enough SHIT from Quinn, Santana, Brittany, Finn, Mr. Schue, the school football team, the school hockey team and practically everyone in the GODDAMN school!" Rachel shouts out, releasing pent up emotions upon Mercedes. "Don't you think I could've disappeared? I could just shrink like a shrinking violet, but NO! I know there is something better out there for me for high school. I DON'T NEED THE ONE PLACE I USED TO FIND SOLACE TO BECOME A PERSONAL HELL!" Rachel leans forward, broken, and she starts to cry. Mercedes begins.

"Rachel, I am so sorry. Please forgive me. I honestly had no idea the party hurt you so much." Mercedes says, listening to the sobs fade to sniffles. "I promise I won't let Santana, Quinn, Brittany and Finn and all those other people hurt you anymore. I promise you that." Mercedes sat beside the cowering body of Rachel and pet her back. Rachel sat up.

"You promise?"

"I swear on my life I will protect you from them." Mercedes promises, hugging her new friend.

**)(*&^%$#!**

Later, Rachel, Sam, Puck, and Mercedes are watching _Miss Congeniality_ on her TV. Suddenly, a knock comes at the locked door.

"Dr Anders?" Rachel asks, checking who is at the door.

"No. Mike Chang." She hears. Mercedes, Puck, and Sam get up.

"Let him in." Rachel says. Sam placing a kiss on Rachel's forehead, relaxing her, and leaves with Puck and Mercedes. Mike enters.

Rachel honestly didn't know what to say to Mike. She hardly ever talked to him and he was always quiet that she feared if she _did_ talk to him she would talk to much and ruin it.

Luckily for her, Mike looks like he has a lot to say. "Rachel, I know we're not the best of friends, but I feel really bad that I let Quinn and Santana did this to you…"

"You didn't let anything happen it was a group effort." Rachel cringes at the last part, but it's true. Mike walks over to the side of her bed.

"Definitely, but I still feel awful. We could have done something, _I_ could have done something but no. I was being a wuss. And I feel awful, Rachel. If you'd let me, I'm sure we could be great friends. You could sing and I could dance and we'd have a great time. And I promise I won't let Quinn, Santana or anybody hurt you again."

"Promise?" Rachel whispers, extremely grateful.

"Cross my heart." He took his pointer finger, crosses it over his chest twice and taps her nose with it. She giggles, and laughs. She wraps her arms around him and hugs him. He smiles and pats her back.

**)(*&^%$#!**

After finishing _Miss Congeniality_ with Mike, Mercedes, Sam, and Puck, they go to get lunch when Rachel isn't hungry _she'll eat later_.

A knock comes at her locked door while she watches _The Proposal_ on the Sandra Bullock marathon on channel 194.

"Who is it?" She asks.

"Artie." The voice replies.

"One second, it takes me a long time to get up." Rachel grunts and groans as she slowly makes her way to her wheelchair. She gets in and rolls herself to the door. She opens it to Artie, who looks tired.

"Hey Rachel. Nice wheelchair." They smile.

"It's vintage." They laugh. Rachel's smile drops. "What do you want?" She asks, upset she has let her guard down.

"I just want to apologize." Rachel turns her back on him, rolls herself to her bed, and gets out and in with great effort. She props herself up.

"Rachel, will you forgive me?" Artie asks. Rachel almost scoffs.

"You'll have to be more specific." Rachel nearly snaps. Just like she did with Mercedes, _nobody_ is getting off the hook easy.

"I'm sorry for letting Quinn, Santana, and everyone else hurt you." Artie rolls over and places a hand on her knee. "I promise I'll help Brittany not be such a follower and I'll get in a fight with all of the slushying football players. I promise to defend you when Quinn, Santana or Finn bitch at you…"

"I get it." Rachel smiles broadly. "I forgive you. You are really sweet Artie. And it's greatly appreciated." Rachel's smile softens but it still there.

"No problem."

"One more thing." Rachel says, as her voice turns to a whisper and her smile disappears. "Don't let Quinn or Santana near me. I am really afraid of them." Rachel whispers. Taking pity on Rachel, Artie nods.

"I promise." She smiles again.

"Do you want to watch _The Proposal_ with me?"

**)(*&^%$#!**

After an hour, they were watching _Practical Magic, _when Ms. Holiday knocks on the door and walks in.

"Can I talk to Rachel?" Rachel frowns. She didn't like Ms. Holiday. She was exotic and one of those teachers that boys had fantasies about. She basically called Rachel a prude.

"We'll be back soon, Rach." Artie says. Sam kisses her forehead again as they all leave. Ms. Holiday comes in.

"Hey Rachel…" Ms. Holiday begins perkily when Rachel interrupts.

"WHAT. Do you _want_?" Rachel practically hisses. Ms. Holiday gasps. She thought Rachel was one of those exuberant eager-to-learn students.

"I want to talk."

"About what, how prudish I am?" Rachel snaps. She honestly did not want to talk to Ms. Holiday.

"Hear me out! Will- I mean, Mr. Schue told me that you're birth mother turned you away and took another baby instead." Rachel cringes, remembering.

"And?" Rachel asks, softer. She wants to know where Ms. Holiday is going with this.

"I thought maybe you'd like a maternal figure. I know we're pretty much opposites, like you're a virgin and I haven't been a virgin since I was 15, but it must hurt having no maternal mother there for you. And I want to help you."

"Really?" Rachel asks, smiling softly.

"Of course. You know, I had two lesbian mothers. One named Ani and the other Mari. I wished I could have a father figure. To help me with boy problems and such. Then my mom's flamboyantly gay best friend Jack helped me out when I was 14, and I felt much better. I'd like to offer my services as a stand-in mother."

Rachel, touched by the story, nods. They hug.

Somebody knocks on the door and enters.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT MR. SCHUE?" Rachel spits out through gritted teeth.

"I'll leave you two alone." Ms. Holiday says hurridly and leaves before Rachel can object.

"You did this to me." Rachel says with a lethal calmness.

"What?" Mr. Schue says, angry and confused.

"You could have stopped this before it got to the point of my near-death. You let them verbally and physically hurt me. And you did nothing. You're too busy trying to promote a family to everyone, but not to me. Every day and practice you saw them hurt me and call me names. _AND YOU DID NOTHING_. My near death is on your conscience Mr. Schuester. Along with Quinn and Santana and rest of those popular people. Unless you give me a good reason, I will _PERSONALLY_ get Sam, Mike, and Puck to kick your ass." Rachel hisses, asserting herself.

"Rachel, I am so sorry. I promise I won't let them hurt you anymore." He reaches to rub her shoulder when she cringes.

"Fine. Just keep them away from me. Please leave."

**)(*&^%$#!**

_**IN THE HOSPITAL'S WAITING ROOM**_

Sam, Mercedes, Mike, Artie and Ms. Holiday were talking about Rachel's progress when they hear Quinn, pointedly loud, talking to Santana.

"She didn't even trip. She just faked it. She just wants attention. She's so desperate she pulls near-death stuff." They laugh a bitchy laugh. Sam, Puck and Mike (with Artie calming down a pissed off Mercedes) get up, Sam and Puck knock their chairs over. They walk over to Quinn and yank her up.

"OW! What the hell was that for!" She shouts, rubbing her arm. "If I can't use this during Cheerio's practice, I will hurt you." She mutters.

"Like you hurt Rachel?" Mike asks.

Santana jumps up. "She was asking for it!"

"How?" Puck asks.

"By being the prudish little loser that she is." Santana and Quinn say together, smiling snidely.

"Quinn, you're a slutty bitch. You cheat on people and you have no right being loved…" Sam begins when Finn walks over.

"Hey Evans! Who said you can talk to my girlfriend like that?" Finn become face to face with Sam.

"When she was bitching about Rachel. We all made a promise to Rachel that we'd protect her from bullies like you." Mike defends.

"Back off man!.." Finn begins.

"What are you even doing here anyway?" Sam asks. "I'm sure as hell Rachel doesn't want you here."

"And we don't want you here!" Mercedes exclaims, racing over. "Rachel is terrified of you guys, stop making her life worse."

"Yeah, stop making my life worse." A small voice reveals itself from the hallway. Rachel appears in her wheelchair, with Mr. Schue behind her. Rachel wheels herself in front of Santana.

"Go to hell, Santana. Stop being a slut and a bitch and do better with your life. You have a chance to get better." Santana looks confused. Rachel turns to Quinn.

"I hate you Quinn Fabray." Rachel begins.

"That's it?" Quinn scoffs, rolling her eyes.

"Not even close, Preggo." Rachel states, earning gasps from people in the waiting room.

"Don't you think I WOULD like to know what it's like to be accepted? I've been told I'm different and not worth friendship all my life! Then I join Glee Club, a place I used to think of as my second home, but NO! You had to take everything away from me." Rachel's anger builds as she calls Quinn out on all her shit.

"You take my solos. You took Finn. You took Puck. AND YOU TOOK SAM. You took my dignity and my self respect! You've hurt way too many people in your life, and you can never make it better or take it back. Because _karma's a bitch, just like you! _And it will come back to bite you in the ass, Quinn Fabray. It may not be today, or tomorrow, or next year, but it WILL GET YOU. I hope it hurts you, Quinn. Just like you've hurt me, you selfish, conceited, bitchy, horrific, hurtful, bullying, soulless, malevolent, SLUT." Rachel yells at the evil teen before her. Quinn stares gaped mouth at the diva, who rolls to Sam and gives him a hug.

"You go girl!" Kurt shouts, giving Rachel a hug.

"Rachel." Everybody faces Quinn. "I wish you drowned and died." Tears stream down Rachel's face as everyone stares at her. Quinn grabs Finn's hand and leaves, with Finn and Santana in tow.

_**OH MY GOD!**_

_**Tell me if you liked it. Next chapter, I'll focus more on the budding romance between Sam and Rachel. Not as much angst, but more friendship. **_

_**Sincerely **_

_**Jersey**_


	4. Sepulcher

_**Sorry about taking forever. There was a lot of other stuff going on, mainly school related. I know I hate when non-completed stories take forever to update and I', sorry I made you guys wait.**_

_**So, here it is! Please enjoy! Review! **_

_**P.S. I'm using the show's idea for overshadowed artists. I've used one of their songs before, so look for it this chapter! And more apologies, yea Rachel!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Glee or any songs. If I did own Glee, I'd own Glee. **_

_Sepulcher: (definition) another word for "tomb"_

***^&&$&#**

Rachel wakes up from a light nap, which explains why she wasn't waking up with a loud scream and thrashing. She finds Sam beside her, sleeping soundly. Instead of waking him up, Rachel just snuggled closer.

***^&&$&#**

Rachel wakes up again, and again without screaming. She shakes Sam, who has his arm around her waist. Sam mumbles.

"No, Mom, I don't want to get up yet." He grumbles, tossing and turning. Rachel laughs.

"It's not 'Mom' it's Rachel." Rachel giggles. Sam smiles in his sleep.

"Rachel? She's pretty Mom and smells like vanilla cookies." Sam murmurs. Rachel beams.

She then gets slightly embarrassed, so she shakes him harder. "Sam wake up."

Sam startles awake. "Rachel!" He realizes with the look on her face that he must of said something stupid. "Oh crap what did I say?"

Rachel leans up with Sam's help as she takes the advantage. "You said something about me…" She lets the sentence hang.

"What?" He practically begs.

"You said I was pretty…" Rachel repeats singsong. "And I smelled like vanilla cookies." Sam rubs his palms over his face and through his hair.

"Are you mad?" He looks afraid.

"Not at all. I think it's sweet." She reassures.

"How are your muscles?" She can tell he wants to change the subjects. And since he looks so cute asleep and unkempt she decides to let him

"I don't know. I want to walk though. They took my wheelchair away…" She gestures to the empty space her wheelchair used to occupy. A shrill ringtone erupts the peaceful silence.

"Sorry it's my mom." He goes off. She exhales. She's going to have to get out of this bed herself.

_In the terrifying hallucinations of Rachel Berry_

_She's not in a hospital room with white walls. She's back on the dock. Quinn and Santana's final seconds. Everything happens in slow motion. The movement and force exerted into Santana and Quinn's cheering arms, Rachel's terrified expression, and the final push that leaves Rachel stumbling in slow motion._

_As Rachel falls off the dock, she meets a world she hasn't seen in a long time. Everything is weak and there is no escape. She tries her absolute best to succeed, to escape the watery sepulcher that was consuming her. It doesn't help. Her life is taken from her, just because she left the dock._

Rachel screams and curls up into a ball on the bed. She knows her hallucination meant something. The bed symbolized the dock and the floor symbolized the lake. If she left the dock (bed) then she would drown (fall, she didn't know).

She wants Sam back. He always makes her feel comfortably warm. She calls his name out, and in less than ten seconds he is in the room.

"Rachel, I heard you scream but I had to promise my mom something about being home this weekend… Rachel you look scarily pale." He says, trailing off in the middle and returning again.

"I can't leave the dock, Sam." Rachel whispers. She sounded a lot less helpless in her thoughts.

"The dock..?" Sam says, confused

"Screw it just hold me!" Rachel sobs out, the tears cleansing her broken soul but at the same time making her feel worse. Sam, without hesitation, walks over to the bed and wraps his arms around her, making her feel safe.

Rachel looks up at him, the tears streaming down her face looking like little rivers. His blonde hair reminded her of sunshine, which reminds her that there is always sunshine after a storm. His mouth, no matter how many times it was made fun of she loved the way it looked when he smiled. His soulful blue eyes that looked like the sky after a storm, full of hope and promise. And hopeful promise.

Something _good_ snapped in Rachel Berry. Some powerful passion took over her and she grabbed Samuel James Evans (_**I don't know his middle name, so I decided this was a cute fit**_) by the face and kissed him with all her might.

And she could not have been more pleased when he kissed her back.

***^&&$&#**

After making out for quite some time, someone knocks on the door. Sam reluctantly pulls away from Rachel and opens the locked door.

Kurt appears, and Rachel brightens. He's wearing a fabulous outfit and carrying a bag of food.

"Hey, Berrylicious." He says.

"Hey, Kurt." She smiles.

"Well, Samuel your shift is relieved." Sam cringes.

"What?" Rachel looks heartbroken.

Sam explains. "My mom called and said I can't miss anymore school, so I have to go today. Don't worry, Kurt will watch you." Rachel nods. Despite her previous thoughts, Kurt was still there for her. He jiggled the bag in his hand, attempting to seduce her with the idea of real food.

"Fine. I love Kurt as well, so c'mon. We'll watch _Pretty Little Liars_."

Sam gives Rachel a kiss on the lips and leaves.

"Whoa there Berry." Kurt says, handing her the bag. As he continues Rachel inspects the bag and pulls out smoothies, salads, bagels, low-fat cream cheese and other healthy, vegan items. "He just gave you a kiss on the _lips_. Before it was cheek. Then it was forehead. And then _lips_?"

"Yes. I really like him." She adds.

"Fine he is a nice slab of beef…" Kurt practically drools.

"Kurt!"

"JK, Rachel. You know I have Blaine."

"Why aren't you at Dalton? Don't you have school?"

"No spring vacation for two weeks!" Kurt cheers. "Scoot over, future Tony winner, I want to watch _Pretty Little Liars_."

***^&&$&#**

After a couple of episodes, someone knocks on the door. Kurt gets the door and finds it to be Santana. Rachel screams and Kurt blocks Santana from the entrance.

"Move out of the way, Latina. I don't think you should be anywhere near Rachel." With a nod of his head, they see Rachel cowering under the covers.

"I just want to apologize." Rachel peeks from the covers. She's gotten apologies from everybody, except Brittany, Quinn, Santana and Finn.

Rachel peaks out as Kurt takes control. He looks over at her, and she nods, intrigued. "I'll stay in the corner here, texting. If I catch any bad vibes I will choke you with your extensions." Kurt retreats to the corner, pulling out his phone.

"Hey Berry. Mind if I sit at the end of your bed?" Rachel shakes her head and Santana sits down.

"What do you want?" Rachel doesn't say with hostility.

Santana practically stomps. "Why are you being so nice to me? I was horrible! I was a bitch, a slut, a liar, and a home-wrecker. You barely chew me out the other day, and I just want to know why."

Rachel has a reason. "Well, this is hard to explain so hear me out." Santana nods, happy for a solution. "I have two gay dads. I have one of the best gaydars in the world. Recently you've been setting it off. I don't mean to pry, but I know it must be hard to finally accept yourself and hide it for the sake of your peers. And I didn't want to make things worse, despite our past."

"That's really mature of you Berry. It's greatly appreciated."

"Why'd you do it?" Rachel suddenly asks.

"Do what?"

"Bully me, harass me, let others harass me, hurt me etc. It really hurts to be verbally abused every day Santana. I came home crying every single day, not having the urge to tell my dads." Santana felt guilty.

"I promise I won't do that anymore. And I'm so sorry I did this to you and I deeply regret it. I'll try to convince Brittany, Quinn, Finn and those other jackasses as well."

Rachel smiles. "Thanks. And I forgive you." Santana smiles.

Kurt steps up from behind them. "Santana, do watch _Pretty Little Liars_."

***^&&$&#**

Rachel wakes up, she must have fell asleep during the TV show. She finds all of those who had forgiven her in her room. They are in a circle around her.

"What?"

"Rachel, we have surprise for you!" Tina squeals, leaning into Mike.

"We just did this thing in Glee Club about overlooked artists." Mercedes muses.

"Like you," Kurt clarifies.

"And some others." Lauren smiles.

"So we put this number together for you." Sam winks. They pressed play on their boom box. They all sing.

_Made a wrong turn, once or twice. _

_Dug my way out, blood and fire. _

_Bad decisions, that's alright. _

_Welcome to my silly life. _

_Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood. _

_Miss 'No way, it's all good', it didn't slow me down. _

_Mistaken, always second guessing, underestimated. _

_Look i'm still around. _

_Pretty pretty please, don't you ever ever feel. _

_Like you're less than, less than perfect. _

_Pretty pretty please, if you ever ever feel, like you're nothing. _

_You are perfect to me! _

_You're so mean, when you talk, about yourself you were wrong. _

_Change the voices, in your head, make them like you instead. _

_So complicated, look happy, you'll make it! _

_Filled with so much hatred, such a tired game. _

_It's enough! I've done all I can think of. _

_Chased down all my demons, i've seen you do the same. _

_Woah ohh, pretty pretty please, don't you ever ever feel. _

_Like you're less than, less than perfect. _

_Pretty pretty please, if you ever ever feel, like you're nothing. _

_You are perfect to me. _

Puck begins to rap.

_The whole world's scared so I swallow the fear. _

_The only thing I should be drinking is an ice cold beer. _

_So cool in line, and we try try try, but we try too hard and it's a waste of my time. _

_Done looking for the critics, cause they're everywhere. _

_They dont like my jeans, they don't get my hair. _

_Exchange ourselves, and we do it all the time. _

_ALL:_

_Why do we do that? Why do I do that? _

_Sam:_

_Why do I do that? _

_All:_

_Yeah, oh, oh baby, pretty baby! _

_Pretty pretty please, don't you ever ever feel. _

_Like you're less than less than perfect. _

_Pretty pretty please, if you ever ever feel. _

_Like you're nothing, you are perfect to me yeahhh. _

_You're perfect, you're perfect! _

_Ohh pretty pretty please, don't you ever ever feel. _

_Like you're less than less than perfect. _

_Pretty please, if you ever ever feel, like you're nothing. _

_You are perfect to me..._

Rachel's eye tear with happiness as she pulls all of them into a hug. The moment is interrupted when someone knocks on the door.

"Who is it?"

"Brittany."

_**Sorry for taking forever. I feel bad. Hope you liked it! **_

_**Sorry I don't know when I'll update again. It might be a long time before I do, so pre-emptive apology. **_

_**LATER**_

_**Jersey**_


	5. True

_**Hello my readers! Here's the next chapter, and sorry I decided to wait until the new episode of Glee to come out "The one before Rumours". And sorry about forgetting about some apologies, but I just couldn't think of what they could say so I just implied. **_

_**I love reviews! They are love! **_

_**Can someone tell me what A/U stands for? I see it a lot and I'm wondering about it.**_

_**P.S. I chose "Rolling in the deep" way before the "Prom Queen" episode. So, I apologize.**_

_**And, this is a SUPER LONG chapter. Mainly because of the songs, but I felt bad I was taking so long so I decided to make it longer. Whoops, did I mention it was the LAST CHAPTER!**_

_**Don't worry, the next chapter is the epilogue. **_

_**DISCLAIMER: I wish I did own Glee. But I don't. :'(. Nor do I own any songs.**_

**)!(*#&$^**

_True: In accordance with fact or reality_

Everyone left the room as Brittany walked in. Rachel curls up in her bed and looks broken. (_**Sorry readers. I suck at writing Brittany-isms so forgive me).**_

"Hey Rachel."

"Brittany." Rachel says, clipped. Brittany looks sad.

"I'm really, really sorry, Rachel. Artie and Santana talked to me and I agree with them since I think you're an awesome person. You're very kind and your nose is really awesome. I promise not to hurt you anymore. You don't deserve it. And I made you cookies!"

"That's very sweet of you Brittany. Where are they?" Rachel asks politely, smiling at the blonde's empty hands. Brittany's face falls.

"I accidently ate them on the way over here. I'm sorry." Rachel goes: "Aww!"

"It's okay, Brit. I don't need cookies. It was really nice of you to come by."

"And I promise." Brittany begins dramatically. "That Quinn or Finn or any of those elf-kickers that they won't bother you anymore." Rachel leans over and gives Brittany a hug.

"Thanks."

**)!(*#&$^**

Rachel gets up and moves around the hospital room slowly. Her limbs hurt but she's sick of being dependent on people. Sam's hardly around due to the fact he's catching up on school work and trying to find a job.

Kurt is around, but he spends most of it with Blaine and Rachel constantly feels like a third wheel.

All the other students are at school and learning. Since she was already advanced maturely and intellectually beyond her years, McKinley was letting Rachel off easy.

Mr. Schuester was teaching, of course. He visited and offered her paternal support as her dads' trip was lengthened to the end of the summer.

Ms. Pillsbury was always here though. Since most of the bullying stopped, she wasn't needed as much. They spent hours during the day, talking about failed romances and personal afflictions. Ms. Pillsbury was a great listener and gave Rachel great advice. And was great at receiving advice. But unbeknownst to Rachel, she had slightly ulterior motives.

Rachel continues her walk around the hospital room, moving at a faster pace now that she's warmed up.

"I hate this hospital. It's like a prison with white walls instead of those metal bars." Rachel says. "I've been in here for three weeks recuperating in this gosh darn place and I can't stand it another second."

Ms. Pillsbury, secretly popping her pills as Rachel turns away, remains optimistic. "At least the Doctor said you will be able to skip physical therapy. You've been healing nicely." Rachel's knees start to wobble and Ms. Pillsbury rushes over and catches Rachel before she crumbles.

"Ah!" Rachel yelps as she falls like an old towel. Luckily Ms. Pillsbury leads her over to the bed.

"Maybe you should relax a little. You walked for about a half hour, you must be tired."

Rachel nods. "I think I'm going to go to sleep. Can you wake me when the others come?" Ms. Pillsbury promises to and then watches as the starlet falls asleep.

**)!(*#&$^**

When Rachel wakes up, she sees Emma hanging up the phone.

"Hi Rachel!" Emma says, a little too cheery. Rachel looks around.

"Who you talking to?" Rachel asks, still in the drowsy state of post-sleep.

"Just... Will. He was checking up on you." Rachel smiles.

"Wanna hear a song?" Rachel asks.

"Sure." Emma says, pulling up a chair. Rachel sits up.

"Any requests?"

"Something _pop_ular." Emma says, leaning her chin on her palm, and her elbow on her thigh. Rachel thinks of a song she used to sing about Finn, and now she wants to sing to Sam.

_You were in college working part time waiting tables_

_Left the small town, never looked back_

_I was a flight risk with a fear of falling_

_Wondering why we bother with love if it never lasts_

_I say can you believe it?_

_As we're lying on the couch_

_The moment I can see it_

_Yes, yes, I can see it now_

_Do you remember we were sitting there by the water?_

_You put your arm around me for the first time_

_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_

_You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

_Flash forward and we're taking on the world together_

_And there's a drawer of my things at your place_

_You learn my secrets and you figure out why I'm guarded_

_You said we'll never make my parents' mistakes_

_But we got bills to pay_

_We got nothing figured out_

_When it was hard to take_

_Yes, yes, this is what I thought about_

_Do you remember we were sitting there by the water?_

_You put your arm around me for the first time_

_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_

_You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

_Do you remember all the city lights on the water?_

_You saw me start to believe for the first time_

_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_

_You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

_Oh oh ohh_

_And I remember that fight, 2:30 a.m._

_As everything was slipping right out of our hands_

_And I ran out crying and you followed me out into the streets_

_Braced myself for the goodbye_

_'Cause that's all I've ever known_

_And you took me by surprise_

_You said I'll ever leave you alone_

_You said_

_I remember how we felt sitting by the water_

_And every time I look at you, it's like the first time_

_I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter_

_She is the best thing that's ever been mine_

_(Hold on, make it last)_

_(Hold on, never turn back)_

_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_

_You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

_(Yes, yes), Do you believe it?_

_(Yes, yes), We're gonna make it now_

_(Yes, yes) and I can see it_

_I can see it now_

Rachel smiles as she ends. Emma starts clapping, tears in her eyes at Rachel's vigor.

"Rachel you are amazing. I can't believe how much better you've gotten. You are destined for greatness." Emma gives Rachel a hug. Rachel hugs her back.

"Thanks Ms. Pillsbury." Rachel pulls away, rubbing below her own shoulder.

"Want to walk again?"

"If you don't mind, I'd like to sing again. It's been so long, and I need to warm up my vocal chords." Emma smiles.

"Of course. You pick."

"Well… this is a song I love for the singer's breathy voice." Rachel clears her throat.

_There's a fire starting in my heart, _

_Reaching a fever pitch and it's bringing me out the dark, _

_Finally, I can see you crystal clear, _

_Go ahead and sell me out and a I'll lay your shit bare, _

_See how I'll leave with every piece of you, _

_Don't underestimate the things that I will do, _

_There's a fire starting in my heart, _

_Reaching a fever pitch and it's bring me out the dark, _

_The scars of your love remind me of us, _

_They keep me thinking that we almost had it all, _

_The scars of your love, they leave me breathless, _

_I can't help feeling, _

_We could have had it all, _

_(You're gonna wish you never had met me), _

_Rolling in the deep, _

_(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep), _

_You had my heart inside of your hand, _

_(You're gonna wish you never had met me), _

_And you played it to the beat, _

_(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep), _

_Baby, I have no story to be told, _

_But I've heard one on you and I'm gonna make your head burn, _

_Think of me in the depths of your despair, _

_Make a home down there as mine sure won't be shared, _

_The scars of your love remind me of us, _

_(You're gonna wish you never had met me), _

_They keep me thinking that we almost had it all, _

_(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep), _

_The scars of your love, they leave me breathless, _

_(You're gonna wish you never had met me), _

_I can't help feeling, _

_(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep), _

_We could have had it all, _

_(You're gonna wish you never had met me), _

_Rolling in the deep, _

_(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep), _

_You had my heart inside of your hands, _

_(You're gonna wish you never had met me), _

_And you played it to the beat, _

_(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep), _

_Could have had it all, _

_Rolling in the deep, _

_You had my heart inside of your hands, _

_But you played it with a beating, _

_Throw your soul through every open door, _

_Count your blessings to find what you look for, _

_Turn my sorrow into treasured gold, _

_You'll pay me back in kind and reap just what you've sown, _

_(You're gonna wish you never had met me), _

_We could have had it all, _

_(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep), _

_We could have had it all, _

_(You're gonna wish you never had met me), _

_It all, it all, it all, _

_(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep), _

_We could have had it all, _

_(You're gonna wish you never had met me), _

_Rolling in the deep, _

_(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep), _

_You had my heart inside of your hands, _

_(You're gonna wish you never had met me), _

_And you played it to the beat, _

_(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep), _

_Could have had it all, _

_(You're gonna wish you never had met me), _

_Rolling in the deep, _

_(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep), _

_You had my heart inside of your hands, _

_(You're gonna wish you never had met me), _

_But you played it, _

_You played it, _

_You played it, _

_You played it to the beat._

Rachel ends, a little out of breath. Emma claps again, in her exuberant way.

"That was beautiful, Rachel. You are very passionate." Emma says, her ginger hair was flouncing around her as she clapped.

"Thanks Ms. Pillsbury." Rachel looks at her clock, it was 2:30. McKinley ends at three. With that information she was surprised when someone knocked on the door.

"Rachel?" In a moment, Rachel's heart tensed, broke, sobbed, and exclaimed in a flurry of emotions as she realizes whose voice it was.

"Finn?"

**)!(*#&$^**

"Ms. Pillsbury. I'd like to talk to Finn alone." Ms. Pillsbury nods as Finn enters. Ms. Pillsbury leaves quickly.

"Hi Rachel." '

"What are you doing here? School doesn't end for 30 minutes." Rachel says, clipped. She didn't need to be polite.

"I ditched the last 30 minutes of last period, Rachel. And cut me some slack, I saved your life."

"You didn't save my life. Sam did." Rachel retorts.

"Who dove in to save you, huh Rachel?"

"Are you looking for 'hero of the year" award? Because trust me, you don't deserve it. You cheated with Quinn while she was dating Sam, you cheated on my feelings for you by sleeping with Santana, and you broke my nose. That hardly constitutes being a hero." Rachel's blood was boiling she was so furious.

"Well you cheated with me with Puck."

"At least I didn't sleep with him." She says in a warning tone.

"I don't want you dating Sam." He blurts out.

"What?" Rachel asks, caught off guard. Finn shoves his hands in his pockets, making him look sheepishly cute. _No, don't even go there Rachel._

"I don't want you dating Sam. He's completely wrong for you."

"Like you were right?" Finn flinches. "Clearly no. And because of that you have NO reason telling me who I can or can't date. Now leave." With a huff, Rachel ends her sentence and points patiently at the door.

"By the way, I'm sorry." Finn leaves, slamming it behind him.

Rachel turns on the TV, maturely deciding to let her emotions fade before she talked to anyone else.

**)!(*#&$^**

Sam walks in, finding Rachel asleep. Ms. Pillsbury was reading, _The Help_, since anything about cleaning was beneficial to her.

"Let me leave you two alone." Ms. Pillsbury leaves in a hurry. Sam slides in next to Rachel. Rachel stirs.

"Sam?" Rachel asks, her eyelids fluttering as she awakes softly. Sam smiles, wrapping his arms around her. Rachel snuggles closer, feeling safe. She closes her eyes again.

"Don't worry Rach it's just me." She loves the way he calls her Rach, it just rolls off his tongue.

"I missed you. You go to school too much." She says.

"I know. But I need to learn. I'm not as smart as you." Rachel smirks.

"Something happened today." Rachel says.

"What?" His instincts went off.

"Finn came over." Sam's cheeks turned red with rage.

"Why?"

"To warn me about going out with you."

"You're not listening to the dickhead are you?" Sam asks, worried.

"Of course not, I love you Sam." Sam slowly spins her around and they kiss for a long time.

"Rachel? Let me in." Rachel gasps, pulling away.

"Quinn. What do you want?" Rachel snaps. Her fear replaced with fury.

"Can I talk to you?"

"Come in." Sam turns to Rachel, aghast, and mouths:

"What the hell are you doing?"

Rachel mouths back: "Trust me." As Quinn walks in.

"Can I talk to you Rachel?" Rachel nods. Sam doesn't leave. "Privately?"

"No, I think I'm good here Fabray."

"Fine. Rachel I want to apologize. I'm sorry." Quinn stops.

"Continue." Rachel wasn't her off the hook easily.

Realizing this is going to be harder than she thought she cleared her throat.

"I'm sorry. I've been bullied. And I feel horrible that I did the same thing to you. I probably couldn't have stopped Lucy Caboosey but I could have stopped Man-Hands, so I apologize. And I'm sorry for every wrong thing I've done to you. I know there are probably a million things and I can't take any of them back, no matter how much I want to. And I'm sorry. "

"Thanks. I accept your apology." And this was really hard for Rachel to say, but she meant it: "And I forgive you."

Rachel and Quinn hug.

Someone knocked on Rachel's door and barged in. It was Dr. Kit.

"Hi, Doctor?" Rachel says, confused as she and Quinn pull away.

"I just wanted to let you know you are completely discharged. So, you can go now. Have a nice life Rachel."

Rachel looks at both Quinn and Sam, and smiles. "I bet I will."

_**Cheesy ending! I'm a sucker for them!**_

_**This is the "last" chapter, unfortunately. The next is what I imagine the wedding of Sam and Rachel. (SPOILER!)**_

_**Tell me what you think. Please try to make your criticisms nice, it'd be greatly appreciated. **_

_**SINCERELY **_

_**Jersey **_

_**P.S. I don't when I'll update. I'm working on some other serious writing so I can't write as much fanfic as I'd like. So, again, pre-emptive apologize.**_


	6. Love

_**This is the last chapter! Sam and Rachel get married! Let's see what happens!**_

_**This chapter is definitely AU. Please review! **_

_**This chapter is mainly long due to the songs.**_

_**DISCLAIMER!: I don't own Glee. Or any songs used. **_

**&($O&I$*(**

_Love: An intense feeling of great affection_

Rachel was in the hotel where their reception was being held, getting changed into her reception clothes. It still hadn't fully sunk in that she was permanently un-single! She was letting her hair down from the up-bun style it was in, and wiping her eyes. Though she had been wearing water proof mascara, she still felt better cleaning under her happy-tear-streaked face. She had sobbed happiness when she heard Sam say: "I do".

Quinn was running a brush through her hair, while Kurt was getting her magenta pink flow-y reception dress to get changed out of her white, slightly puffy wedding dress. Quinn was still wearing her light pink maid of honor dress (she had married a man from college she met in sophomore year named Gregg. They got married the summer of college graduation). Her hair was in ringlets of curls, and she looks beautiful, but not over-shadowing.

Kurt was wearing a pink tux, his hair hairsprayed. He was the official "Gay-maid" since he didn't want to be a groomsmen. He came with Blaine, and Blaine was one of groomsmen. It was quite surprising how well Blaine and Sam got along. Quinn often joked to the 25-year-old Rachel and the 24-year-old Kurt that they should be careful.

"You look fantabulous." Kurt says, almost gushing at Rachel's reflection in the vanity.

"Thanks." Rachel beamed.

"Mrs. Rachel Evans." Quinn mused. "It has a great ring to it."

"Well it is the only reason I'm marrying him." Rachel joked as Quinn applied new make-up and Kurt did the remaining touches of her hair by adding plastic flowers in a halo or crown on her hair.

"Yeah definitely. Not because you're in love or you two go at it like rabbits." Rachel blushed at Kurt's response.

"Well, I did keep my promise of losing it when I was 25."

Quinn rolled her eyes. "You told me sophomore year of college you finally did it.

Rachel puts her index finger to her lips like on Pretty Little Liars. "Shh." They all laugh.

When Kurt finishes Rachel's hair he stomps. "We have to hurry. I'm sure the guys are ready by now!"

"Chill it." Quinn snaps, fixing Rachel's eyes with mascara. She then softens. "C'mon Kurt, we still have an hour to kill. Let's make Rachel purtyful while we have time."

"But she looks fine already." Kurt says.

"Thanks Kurt!" Rachel adds as Quinn applies lip liner.

"And by the way Mrs. Carter," Kurt begins as he talks to Quinn with her married name. "We need to get there before everyone else."

"Gee Kurt, I didn't know that _since I've never been married before_." Quinn says, applying blush.

"We just need to be there a half hour before." Rachel placates.

"I need to find you shoes." Quinn says, done with the make-up.

"I'm wearing shoes." Rachel gestured to the white shoes she was wearing, they were 1 inch since she was not risking falling and rolling her ankle on her big day.

"Now that you're married you need to wear heels that are four inches." Rachel was a little pissed. She had grown an inch of a half since high school.

"Fine."

**&($O&I$*(**

Rachel walks into the reception hall, dying to find Sam. People keep coming up to congratulate her. While flattered, she wants to see her new husband. She bumps into someone.

"Sorry-" She can barely say when the person she bumped into crashes his lips against hers.

"Hey Rachel." Her husband murmurs.

"Sam." Rachel exhales in a slight moan.

"You look awesome Mrs. Evans."

"I don't think I will ever tire of that." Rachel murmurs and pulls him in for a kiss.

**&($O&I$*(**

After Quinn and Blaine give words as the Maid of Honor and Best Man, everyone eats cake and laughs as Sam shoves their bite in Rachel's face. She laughs back and takes the icing off her face with a finger and taps it on Sam's nose.

After they get cleaned off everyone steps out of the dance floor. They have all the old Glee Kids go up and sing. Puck and Artie are up first.

_So Listen up.._

_Ooh La La La _

_If your girl wanna play, let her go, so let her go (La la la…) _

_If your girl wanna play, let her go, so let her go (La la la…) _

_If your girl wanna play, let her go, so let her go (La la la…) _

_If your girl wanna play, let her go _

_Hey baby girl what you doin tonight _

_I wanna see what you got in store _

_Hey baby – givin it you all when you're dancin on me_

_I wanna see if you give me some more _

_Hey baby – you can be my girl I can be your man _

_And we can pump this jam however you want _

_Hey baby, pump it from the side bend it upside down_

_Or we can pump it from the back to the front _

_Hey baby Ooh baby baby, La La La La La La La.. (Aaah)_

_Ooh baby baby, La La La La La La La.. (Aaah) _

_Ooh baby baby, La La La La La La La.._

_(Hey Baby) Ooh drop it to the floor, make you wanna say it _

_Yeah you can shake some more, make you wanna say it _

_Ooh you got it, because you make me wanna say _

_Don't stop it – I want you tonight_

_I'm a Dade county, self paid self made millionaire _

_I used to play around the world, now I'm around the world – gettin paid _

_Girl problems, no problems – doin anything that won't solve em_

_I wanna get witcha mami, now let me see what the lord split cha_

_Hey baby girl what you doin tonight _

_I wanna see what you got in store_

_Hey baby – givin it you all when you're dancin on me _

_I wanna see if you give me some more _

_Hey baby – you can be my girl I can be your man _

_And we can pump this jam however you want _

_Hey baby, pump it from the side bend it upside down _

_Or we can pump it from the back to the front _

_Hey baby Ooh baby baby, La La La La La La La.. (Aaah) Ooh baby baby, La La La La La La La.. (Aaah) Ooh baby baby, La La La La La La La.. (Hey Baby) _

_Ooh drop it to the floor, make you wanna say it_

_Yeah you can shake some more, make you wanna say it _

_Ooh you got it, because you make me wanna say _

_Don't stop it – I want you tonight _

_Make money, make money – this chico right here gotta eat, baby _

_You scared money – don't make money, that's how it goes in the street baby _

_But when you remember about the nonsense, baby girl take a shot to your conscious, but god I'm a monster _

_Cause I hit all the baddest women in the world – gangster _

_Ooh drop it to the floor, make you wanna say it _

_Yeah you can take some more, make you wanna say it _

_Ooh you got it, because you make me wanna say _

_Don't stop it – I want you tonight _

Everyone applauded and they left the stage. Quinn and Santana arrived on the stage. They turn to each other and smirk.

_Half past twelve_

_And I'm watching the late show in my flat all alone_

_How I hate to spend the evening on my own_

_Autumn winds_

_Blowing outside my window as I look around the room_

_And it makes me so depressed to see the gloom_

_there's not a soul out there_

_no one to hear my prayer_

_Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight_

_Won't somebody help me chase the shadows away_

_Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight_

_Take me through the darkness to the break of the day_

_Movie stars_

_Find the end of the rainbow, with a fortune to win_

_It's so different from the world I'm living in_

_Tired of T.V._

_I open the window and I gaze into the night_

_But there's nothing there to see, no one in sight_

_there's not a soul out there_

_no one to hear my prayer_

_Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight_

_Won't somebody help me chase the shadows away_

_Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight_

_Take me through the darkness to the break of the day_

_Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight..._

_Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight..._

_there's not a soul out there_

_no one to hear my prayer_

_Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight_

_Won't somebody help me chase the shadows away_

_Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight_

_Take me through the darkness to the break of the day_

_Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight_

_Won't somebody help me chase the shadows away_

_Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight_

_Take me through the darkness to the break of the day _

Rachel applauds them as they step off the stage. The Emcee steps up to the stage.

"And now, the brand new bride, Mrs. Rachel Evans, would like to sing a song." Rachel steps up to the stage in her five-inch heels.

_We were both young when I first saw you_

_I close my eyes and the flashback starts_

_I'm standing there _

_On a balcony in summer air_

_See the lights _

_See the party the ball gowns_

_See you make your way through the cloud and say hello_

_Little did I know_

_That you were Romeo and you were throwing pebbles._

_And my daddy said stay away from Juliet_

_And I was crying on the staircase_

_Begging you please don't go, and I said_

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone_

_I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run_

_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess_

_It's a love story baby just say yes_

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you_

_We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew_

_So close your eyes_

_Escape this town for a little while_

_'Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter_

_And my daddy said stay away from Juliet_

_But you were everything to me_

_I was begging you please don't go and I said_

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone_

_[ From : . ]_

_I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run_

_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess_

_It's a love story baby just say yes_

_Romeo save me, they try to tell me how to feel_

_This love is difficult, but it's real_

_Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess_

_It's a love story baby just say yes_

_Oh oh_

_I got tired of waiting_

_Wondering if you were ever coming around_

_My faith in you is fading_

_When I met you on the outskirts of town, and I said_

_Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone_

_I keep waiting for you but you never come_

_Is this in my head? I don't know what to think_

_He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring_

_And said, marry me Juliet_

_You'll never have to be alone_

_I love you and that's all I really know_

_I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress_

_It's a love story baby just say yes_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh_

_'Cause we were both young when I first saw you_

Rachel ran off the stage and into Sam's arms, content forever.

_Summary of what happens next for each character (based on my story):_

_Rachel and Sam live together forever. They have three children, two sons and a daughter. The boys are Jaron and James and the girl is Calliope._

_Quinn and John Carter: They get divorced a year after Rachel and Sam's wedding and Quinn later marries Finn. First love never dies, huh? They have five children: Sisty, Misty, Tristy, and Christy. _

_Mercedes: Mercedes becomes extreme successful as a R&B singer and marries a soulful singer from New Orleans. _

_Tina: Tina dumps Mike and marries Artie. _

_Santana and Brittany: They each have one of their children and remain partners. _

_Mr. Schue: Comes to his senses and marries Ms. Pillsbury. _

_Kurt and Blaine: They adopt three children who all have successful careers. One of which, is named Rachel and the other is Berry._

_**That's all I really have based on my story. I know there are more but I am kind of tired. With the characters I left out what do you think will happen?**_

_**I am sorry for taking so long. School ended, but I'm afraid I'm not going to write these fanfic stories for a long time.**_

_**Mainly because I lost inspiration and the current plotlines of Glee anger me. And, I know I could do other stories, but I can only imagine Glee fanfics. **_

_**Another big reason is I'm an aspiring screenwriter and writing in this format jumbles me up. **_

_**Thank you all for reading my stories and giving me nice reviews. I know my stories have grammar and spelling stuff, but every time I see a review I smile :)**_

_**Buh-bye**_

_**Jersey **_


End file.
